


I've Got This, Babe!

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The Dazzlings have been working at Camp Everfree. Adagio and Aria are their usual whiny, bitchy selves but Sonata Dusk has found something that makes her happier than she's ever been: her sweet as pie girlfriend, Gloriosa Daisy!Ya'll dig this ship? I dig this ship.





	I've Got This, Babe!

I’ve Got This, Babe!  
Sonata Dusk/Gloriosa

Sonata Dusk hummed to herself as she stood in front of the sink, bobbing her rump from side to side as she washed yet another greasy cooking pot. Oddly, she never minded the menial labor as muc h as her sisters did - it was nice to do things with her hands, get some fresh air, and help people out from time to time. It was too bad that Aria and Adagio were always such grumps, it was no wonder that their new boss put them in charge of cleaning the bathrooms and making sure the hornets didn’t get into the rafters. For the Dazzlings, things were going well - an honest job, a safe living, and full bellies. But only Sonata was really enjoying things, thanks in part to--

“Hey there, you!” The charming camp counselor entered through the back, flashing her widest smile to Sonata and bracing her hands on her hips. “How’s my very best dishwasher/cook/counselor/adorable snuggly girlfriend doing?!”

“Hi, Gloriosa!” Sonata Dusk dropped the pot back into the sudsy water and flipped her hands free of her dishwashing gloves, turning in excitement upon the arrival of her new flame. Even with her apron still soaked, Gloriosa didn’t rebuke the Siren as she darted across the room and crashed into her arms, giving her a massive squeeze and a big, affectionate kiss on the cheek. “Are all the campers in bed? What about the girls?”

“Everyone’s all tucked in, and I gave your sisters the rest of the night off.” Gloriosa beamed, and lowered her hands to slip her palms just underneath Sonata’s rear. After giving the other girl a firm grope she leaned in close, rubbing their noses together while they both held back giggles. “It’s just us, my little love taco filled with fluff and kisses and gooey warm cuddles!”

“Hee! You always give me butterflies, Gloriosa.” Sonata blushed feverishly underneath her girlfriend’s attention, but the hands on her rump certainly weren’t lost to her. She made it a point to grind her back end against the other woman’s grasp, squirming purposely so the counselor could get as many handfuls as she liked. “What are we gonna do tonight, Everfree-fuzzles? Watch a movie? Go swimming? Ohh, we could get a picnic blanket and sit under the stars!”

As Sonata spoke, Gloriosa’s brow lifted and the two girls nursed slowly growing smiles. It soon devolved into gigglings and deeper laughter, and the two gleefully pulled each other closer as their mouths drew near.

They weren’t going to do annnnnnnny of those things. Not tonight, at least.

“Y...Yes, ohhh, Gloriosa, it...ohhh boy…” Sonata Dusk was still wearing her apron and the tee shirt she had been draped in all day long, her jeans now laying on a heap on the floor right there in the washroom of the main cabin. Her little rump was lifted to brace just alongside the sink and her legs were spread wide, one of them with a knee draped over Gloriosa’s shoulder and the other stretched out as far as she could manage, ankle balanced atop the other girl’s palm. The formerly villainous Siren quivered and whimpered as she gazed down at the mane of rich pink hair between her legs, and the flawlessly beautiful, kind woman that owned it. “Y-You’re so...oh geez...butterflies again, a whole lotta them!”

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Sonata!” Gloriosa lifted her mouth briefly from the other girl’s adorable, soft blue slit. With her tongue briefly passing over her lips to further savor the flavor she had been collecting, the head of Camp Everfree gave her a wink and an intoxicating smile. “I’ve got this!”

She really, really did. Gloriosa thrived on making others happy, and that was no more clear than how she spoiled her girlfriend. From their very first time together Gloriosa had practically worshipped Sonata’s body like nobody ever had - and it made the Siren completely change her opinion about being trapped outside of Equestria. Who cared about stealing magic and trying to rule a horse world when she had eager, loving pussy lickins any time she wanted?! Sonata’s head was left spinning as she rocked her hips back and forth and the delight further overwhelmed her, allowing her moans to carry through the room in desperate, gleeful waves. She might not have had her magical voice any longer, but it was no less beautiful in tone.

Gloriosa sighed sweetly, bringing her girlfriend to the first of what would be many, many climaxes of the evening. With sensitive touches of her delicate fingers and loving nuzzles of her nose, with the greedy licks of a worshipping tongue and the heated breath of her passion, she made absolutely sure that Sonata knew just how much she loved making her happy. Both of them made mistakes in the past - both of them had been downright evil. But none of that mattered anymore now that the woman that would be Gaia Everfree had a Siren’s song filling the back room of her camp.

And Sonata, in the aftermath of her climax, scooped Gloriosa up against her, driving a passionate kiss to her mouth and sharing in the flavor of her release. With her heart desperately pounding and her legs wrapping around the other woman’s waist, she whimpered and melted against her, as happy as she had ever been.

Deep down, she wished Aria and Adagio would find someone to love them the way that she had, but...until they got off their angry high horses, she was perfectly happy letting them simmer while she got to be the spoiled one for once.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
